1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a grommet with a resin inner sleeve, and specifically relates to a grommet in which a connector installed on a wire harness is fixed to the grommet by internally fitting the connector on the inner sleeve located in the inside of the grommet main body. The grommet is installed in the penetration hole of a car body panel such that a car body hooking hook protrudes from the outer face of the inner sleeve.
The present invention also relates to a grommet equipped with a resin inner sleeve, and specifically relates to a grommet which is assembled on a wire harness that is wired in an automobile. The grommet is mounted in the penetration hole of a car body panel. The inner sleeve is internally fitted inside of the grommet main body made of an elastomer. The grommet is installed in the penetration hole of a car body panel with a car body hooking hook protruding from the outer face of the inner sleeve.
2. Discussion of Background Information
A first type of grommet shown in FIGS. 8-10. A grommet 1 is used with a door harness which is wired to a door side is hung in the penetration hole of a car body panel through the penetration hole of a door panel. The grommet 1 is conventionally installed on a wire harness between the door panel and the car body panel. An inner sleeve 3 made of a resin is assembled inside of an enlarged tubular portion 2a of the grommet 1. The enlarged tubular portion 2a is located at one end of the grommet main body 2. The grommet main body 2 is made of a rubber or an elastomer. The grommet 1 is designed to be hooked into a penetrating hole H2 of a car body panel P2 by inserting the locking hook 3a, which is located at the outer face of the inner sleeve 3.
Specifically, the grommet 1 shown in FIGS. 8 and 9 is hooked in both the penetration hole H2, which is located on the car body panel P2, and in the penetration hole H1, which is located on the door panel P1. The grommet 1 includes another enlarged tubular portion 2c which is mounted, i.e., hooked, in the penetration hole H1 of the door panel P1. The enlarged tubular portion 2c is located at one end of a bellows shape small diameter tubular portion 2b of the grommet main body 2. Both the enlarged tubular portion 2a and the enlarged tubular portion 2c are continuously formed with the above-mentioned bellows shape small diameter tubular portion 2b. A hooking groove 2d is provided at the outer peripheral face of enlarged tubular portion 2c. This hooking groove 2d is fitted in the peripheral rim of the penetration hole H2 and allows the grommet 1 to be mounted in a sealed condition in opening H1.
With reference to FIG. 8, the inner sleeve 3 is made of a resin and is hooked into the grommet 1 by being internally fitted on the enlarged tubular portion 2a of the car body panel P2 side of the grommet 1. A locking hook 3a is used for a car body hooking is provided at the outer face 3b of the inner sleeve 3. The outer face 3b and hooks 3a protrude past an edge opening of the enlarged tubular portion 2a. The locking hook 3a passes through the penetration hole H2 and is hooked at the peripheral rim of the inner face side of the penetration hole H2. A seal lip 2f which is provided at the opening peripheral rim of the enlarged tubular portion 2a, is adhered on the peripheral rim of the outer face side of the penetration hole H2. The grommet 1 is fixed on the car body panel P2 in a condition in which sealing is retained.
With reference to FIG. 9, a connector 4 is fixed by locking on the locking portion 3d is fixed to the grommet 1 by being internally fitted inside of the above-mentioned inner sleeve 3. However, because such connectors ideally have many square shape terminal-storing chambers, the external shape of the connector 4 is typically made square or rectangular. As a result, the inner sleeve 3 to which the connector 4 is externally fitted is also made with an approximately and/or near-square or rectangular shape. Because of this, a radius of curvatures R1 (which is, for example, approximately 5 mm) of the four corner portions 3c of the peripheral wall of the inner sleeve 3 must be small. This means that the penetration hole H2, which is drilled in the car body panel P2, becomes a near-square or rectangular hole that has square corners with small radius of curvatures. However, holes which are shaped in this way allow a concentrated shear stress to be generated at each of the four corner portions, and this results in a decrease in the strength of the car body panel P2.
On the other hand, in order to improve the strength of the car body panel, the penetrating hole can be made with a shape that is closer to a circle, i.e., the closer the hole is to a circle the better it is. FIG. 10 illustrates one such shape. As can be seen, it is better to make the radius of curvatures R2 (which is, for example, approximately 10 mm) of four corners 3cxe2x80x2 of the inner sleeve 3xe2x80x2 large. However, since the external shape of the connector 4xe2x80x2, which is stored inside the inner sleeve 3xe2x80x2 is square or rectangular shaped, for the reason indicated above, the connector-storing space located inside of the inner sleeve 3xe2x80x2 necessarily decreases as the radius R2 increases. As a result, such inner sleeves 3xe2x80x2 cannot receive relatively large connectors, i.e., connectors which have many poles or terminals cannot be used.
A second type grommet shown in FIGS. 15A-17. The grommet 1 is used with a door harness which is wired to a door side and is hung in the penetration hole of a car body panel through the penetration hole of a door panel. As can be seen in FIGS. 15A and 15B, the grommet 1 has been conventionally installed on a wire harness between the door panel and the car body panel. An inner sleeve 3 made of a resin is assembled inside of a enlarged tubular portion 2a of the grommet 1. The enlarged tubular portion 2a is located at one end of a grommet main body 2. The grommet main body is made of a rubber or an elastomer. The grommet 1 is designed to be hooked into a penetration hole H1 of the car body panel A via the inserting of locking hooks 3a and 3b, which are provided at the outer face of the inner sleeve 3.
Specifically, as can be seen in FIG. 15A, the grommet 1 is hooked in both penetration holes H1 and H2 which were provided on the car body panel A and the door panel B. The grommet 1 includes another enlarged tubular 2c and this enlarged tubular portion 2c is mounted in the penetration hole H2 of the door panel B. The enlarged tubular portion 2c is located at one end of a bellows shaped small diameter tubular portion 2b of the grommet main body 2. The bellows shaped small diameter tubular portion is continuously formed with the above-mentioned enlarged tubular portions 2a and 2c. A hooking groove 2d is provided at the outer peripheral face of the enlarged tubular portion 2c. The hooking groove 2d is configured to be fitted in the peripheral rim of the penetration hole H2 and allows the grommet 1 to be mounted in opening H2 in a sealed condition.
With reference to FIG. 15A, the inner sleeve 3 is made of a resin and is hooked into the grommet 1 by being internally fitted inside the enlarged tubular portion 2a of the car body panel A side of the grommet 1. Locking hooks 3a and 3b are used for hooking the grommet 1 to the car body. These are provided at opposite locations on the outer face of the peripheral wall 3e of the inner sleeve 3. The outer face and hooks 3a and 3b slightly protrude from or past the edge opening of the enlarged tubular portion 2a. The locking hooks 3a and 3b pass through the penetration hole H1 and hook at the peripheral rim of the inner face side of the penetration hole H1. A seal lip 2f is provided at the opening peripheral rim of the enlarged tubular portion 2a and is designed to be adhered on the peripheral rim of the outer face side of the penetration hole H1. This allows the grommet 1 to be fixed on the car body panel in a condition in which sealing is maintained.
With reference to FIG. 15B, in considering the work required to install the grommet 1 in the penetration hole H1 of the car body panel A in the assembly line of an automobile, one should note the locking hooks 3a and 3b. As is notable from FIG. 15A, locking hook 3a is located on one side of the sleeve 3 and locking hook 3b is located on an opposite side. Locking hook 3a is made as the fixation locking hook and protrudes at the edge of the peripheral wall 3e of the inner sleeve 3. On the other hand, as can be seen in FIG. 15B, the locking hook 3b, which is located on the opposite side, includes gaps in the form of side grooves 3c. These grooves 3c are notched in the peripheral wall 3e. A movable piece 3d which constitutes the movable locking hook is thus formed at the edge outer face.
With reference to FIG. 16, it can be seen that in installing the grommet 1 into the penetration hole H1, the edges of the enlarged tubular portion 2a and the inner sleeve 3 must be made oblique with respect to the penetration hole H1, such that the locking hook 3a which is fixed, is inserted and hooked in the penetration hole H1 first. Then, the movable locking hook 3b is inserted into opening H1. Upon being inserted, the movable locking hook 3b is subjected to bending so that it can be hooked in the penetration hole H1.
With reference to FIG. 16, in some instances, when the fixation locking hook 3a is preliminarily installed in hole H1 and the movable locking hook 3b is subsequently put in hole H1, the grommet 1 experiences a condition in which the edge of the movable locking hook 3b or the peripheral wall of the movable locking hook side is slightly inserted into the penetration hole H1, but the fixation locking hook 3a is hung on the peripheral wall of the penetration hole H1. This can result in the movable locking hook 3b being pushed in to be inserted, but without proper positioning the penetration hole H1.
As can be seen in FIG. 17, the height of the peripheral wall 3f of the inner sleeve 3, which is brought in contact with the inner peripheral face of the penetration hole H1 of a car body, is made the same around the whole peripheral at fixation of the car body. Accordingly, when the grommet 1 is to be inserted and hooked in the penetration hole H1, and the edge of the peripheral wall 3e is obliquely arranged (as shown in FIG. 16), the fixation locking hook 3a is preliminarily inserted into the penetration hole H1. However, in some cases, the edge of the peripheral wall 3f of a side at which the movable locking hook 3b is provided, does not reach at the car body panel A as shown in FIG. 16, and there results a condition in which it is hung on the peripheral rim of the penetration hole H1. As a result, the movable locking hook 3b can assume a condition in which it will be prevented from being inserted into the penetration hole H1.
Accordingly, although it is required to position the movable locking hook 3b into the penetration hole H1 in order to fix the grommet 1 therein, the fixation locking hook 3a side can be so deviated from the normal insertion posture, that instead of being fully installed therein, it instead hangs on the peripheral rim of the penetration hole H1, which can cause it to be easily detached. As a result, a worker will be required to reposition the fixation locking hook 3a side of the grommet 1. This additional repositioning results renders the installation process of the grommet 1 inefficient and makes the installation process more difficult.
The present invention provides for a grommet which can has a large connector-storing space inside of an inner sleeve and which has large radius of curvatures at the corner portions of the outer peripheral of the inner sleeve so as to improve the strength of the car body panel.
The present invention provides a grommet with a resin inner sleeve which is installed on a wire harness and which is inserted in the penetration hole of the car body panel of an automobile. The inner sleeve is made of a resin and is configured to store a connector at the enlarged tubular portion of a grommet main body. The grommet main body is made of an elastomer. The above-mentioned enlarged tubular portion is located at one end a small diameter tubular portion which is configured to receive electric wires. Locking hooks are provided on the grommet which can be inserted and locked in the above-mentioned penetration hole. These hooks are protruded at the outer face of a pair of opposing sides of near-square or rectangular frame peripheral wall of the above-mentioned inner sleeve. The outer face and hooks protruded from the edge opening of the above-mentioned enlarged tubular portion. One or more corners of the four corners of the peripheral wall are also notched.
Because one or more corners among four corners of the peripheral wall of the inner sleeve are notched, the shape of the corresponding corner portions of the penetration hole of the car body panel, which is externally fitted with the peripheral wall of the inner sleeve, can have enlarged radii of curvature. These enlarged radius corners are configured to receive the notched portions of the inner sleeve. In this way, the strength of the car body panel can be improved.
Further, the connector, which is stored inside of the inner sleeve, need not be made smaller in order to enter into the above-mentioned notched portions from the inside, when the radius of curvature is made larger as described above. The invention thus provides an inner sleeve configuration in which does not require that the connector be smaller. As a result, the space which receives the connector inside of the inner sleeve can be effectively utilized.
When a locking portion is provided at one side of the inner wall of the inner sleeve, and the like, a gap exists between the outer peripheral of the connector and both end corners of a side at which the locking portion was provided. As a result, notches are not required at the two end corners of the inner sleeve of the side which has the locking portion. Thus, the connector can be enlarged in like manner as the radius of curvature of the portion which is situated at the above-mentioned notched portions of the penetration hole of the car body panel.
On the other hand, when the above-mentioned locking portion is not provided at the inner wall of the inner sleeve, the notches are provided for all four corners. If all four corners of the connector are inserted in corresponding notched portions of the inner sleeve, the space inside of the inner sleeve can be most efficiently used. In this way, a large connector can be stored in the inner sleeve.
When the number of the notched portions of the above-mentioned peripheral wall is selected to be any of one to four, with regard to the shape of the inner sleeve and whether or not a locking portion or other device is utilized, the invention provides that the strength of the car body panel is not substantially diminished and provides that a large connector can nevertheless be stored inside the inner sleeve.
The locking portions are protruded at the outer faces of the inner sleeve and are arranged substantially orthogonal to the side having the above-mentioned locking portion. The inner sleeve is hooked at the peripheral rim portion of the penetration hole when the inner sleeve is inserted in the above-mentioned penetration hole. Accordingly, the inner sleeve and the grommet main body which is externally fitted thereon, can be fixed on the car body panel.
The present invention also provides a grommet having a resin inner sleeve which is installed on a wire harness that is inserted in the penetration hole of the car body panel of an automobile. The inner sleeve is configured to store a connector at the enlarged tubular portion of a grommet main body. The grommet main body is made of an elastomer. The above-mentioned enlarged tubular portion is arranged at one end of a small diameter tubular portion which is configured to receive electric wires. Locking hooks are designed to be inserted and locked in the above-mentioned penetration hole. These hooks protrude at a central edge outer face on each of two opposite sides of near-square or rectangular frame peripheral wall of the above-mentioned inner sleeve. The outer face and hooks protrude from the edge opening of the above-mentioned enlarged tubular portion. Moreover, the thickness of one or more corners among four corners of the peripheral wall are made thin and the radius of curvatures are made large.
As described above, since the thickness of one or more corners among the four corners of the peripheral wall of the inner sleeve is made thin and the radius of curvatures of its outer face are made large, the radius of curvature of the portion which is situated at the above-mentioned thin portion among the corners of the penetration hole of the car body panel can be made large. As a result, the strength of the car body panel can be improved.
Further, since the thickness of the above-mentioned two end corners is made thin and the radius of curvature of its outer face is made large, the radius of curvature of its inner face can be made small. This, allows the space inside of the inner sleeve to be more effectively utilized, without requiring the connector, which is stored inside of the inner sleeve, to be made smaller.
Further, when the locking portion is located at one side of the inner wall of the inner sleeve, a gap is arranged between the outer peripheral of the installed connector and at both end corners of the side of the inner sleeve which has the locking portion. As a result, the radius of curvature of these corners can be enlarged in like manner as the above-mentioned thin portions, without the need to thin these two corners.
On the other hand, when the above-mentioned locking portion is not utilized in the inner sleeve, all four corners can be thinned. As a result, the space inside of the inner sleeve can be most efficiently utilized, and an even larger connector can be stored in the grommet.
Thus, when the number of the notched portions of the above-mentioned peripheral wall is selected as any of one to four, in accordance with the shape of the inner sleeve, whether or not a locking portion is utilized, the strength of the car body panel need not be reduced or diminished in order that a large connector can be stored in the inside of the inner sleeve.
The present invention also provides for a grommet which can be installed more efficiently and requiring less work. In particular, the grommet is designed so that the movable locking hook side can be retained at the position of the penetration hole in a condition in which the edge of the fixation locking hook, which even if hung on the peripheral rim of the penetration hole, allows the movable locking hook to be pushed in and inserted without requiring the grommet to be reposition in the penetrating hole.
The grommet also includes an inner sleeve made of a resin which is installed on a wire harness that is inserted into the penetration holes (which can, e.g., be drilled) of the car body panel of an automobile. The inner sleeve made of a resin is stored and fixed in the enlarged tubular portion of a grommet main body. The grommet main body is made of an elastomer and includes the above-mentioned enlarged tubular portion at one end of a small diameter tubular portion. The small diameter tubular portion is configured to receive electric wires. A difference of height of the peripheral wall is provided in the above-mentioned inner sleeve. The peripheral wall protrudes from an edge opening of the above-mentioned enlarged tubular portion. A fixation locking hook protrudes from an end outer surface of the peripheral wall at a lower position. A movable piece which notched both sides is also provided at the center of a side of the peripheral wall. An edge position of the movable piece is made lower than both side walls and is made with the same height as an edge position of the above-mentioned fixation locking hook. A locking hook protrudes from the outer face of the movable piece, and the position of the hooking face of the movable locking hook with respect to the fixation locking hook is made with the same height. The above-mentioned fixation locking hook is configured to allow it to pass through the penetration hole of the above-mentioned car body panel in advance. In this way, it can be hooked on the peripheral rim of the penetration hole. The fixation locking hook also serves as a reference position so that the peripheral wall edge of the movable locking hook side of the peripheral wall can be inserted into the penetration hole of the car body panel. In this way, the movable locking hook is hooked in the penetrating hole after the above-mentioned fixation locking hook is hooked.
The difference in height of the peripheral wall of the above-mentioned inner sleeve is formed by providing a step in the area of the edge of the peripheral wall. Alternatively, this difference in height can be provided for by inclining or tapering the edge of the peripheral wall.
The inner sleeve of the above-mentioned grommet utilizes a protruding peripheral wall on both sides of the movable locking hook. This protruding peripheral wall is configured to be higher than the peripheral wall of the fixation locking hook side of the peripheral wall. Upon installation of the grommet, the peripheral wall of the inner sleeve is first inclined. Then, the fixation locking hook is preliminarily inserted into the penetration hole of the car body panel. In this way, the peripheral wall edge of both sides of the movable locking hook is inserted into the penetration hole in a condition in which the fixation locking hook is hung on the peripheral rim of the penetration hole. Final installation can then occur by pushing in the grommet and this can occur without requiring the positioning the movable locking hook side to the penetration hole, thereby reducing the work required to install the grommet.
When the connector is stored by hooking it into the above-mentioned inner sleeve, the connector which is connected with the electric wire terminal that is inserted into the small diameter tubular portion of the grommet main body, is stored and locked inside the inner sleeve. Then, the grommet can be installed. To facilitate this installation, the above-mentioned fixation locking hook and the movable locking hook are arranged opposite one another and are arranged by providing a difference in height at the peripheral wall of the short side of the inner sleeve.
The invention provides for a grommet configured to be installed on a wire harness and to be inserted in a penetration hole of a car body panel of an automobile wherein the grommet includes an inner sleeve made of a resin configured to store therein a connector. A grommet main body is made of an elastomer and includes an enlarged tubular portion and a small diameter tubular portion configured to receive electrical wires. The inner sleeve protrudes from the enlarged tubular portion and includes a peripheral wall having four corners and locking hooks configured to be inserted into the penetration hole. One locking hook is located on an outer face of one side of a rectangular or near-squared shaped frame. Another locking hook is located on an outer face of an opposite side of the rectangular or near-squared shaped frame. At least one of the four corners of the peripheral wall is notched.
The invention also provides a grommet configured to be installed on a wire harness and to be inserted in a penetration hole of a car body panel of an automobile wherein the grommet includes an inner sleeve made of a resin configured to store therein a connector. A grommet main body is made of an elastomer and includes an enlarged tubular portion and a small diameter tubular portion configured to receive electrical wires. The inner sleeve protrudes from the enlarged tubular portion and includes a peripheral wall having four corners and locking hooks configured to be inserted into the penetration hole. One locking hook is located on an outer face of one side of a rectangular or near-squared shaped frame. Another locking hook is located on an outer face of an opposite side of the rectangular or near-squared shaped frame. At least one of the four corners of the peripheral wall has a thinned section.
The at least one of the four corners may include an inside radius of curvature that is greater than an outside radius of curvature.
The invention also provides for a grommet configured to be installed on a wire harness and to be inserted in a penetration hole of a car body panel of an automobile wherein the grommet includes an inner sleeve made of a resin configured to store therein a connector. A grommet main body is made of an elastomer and includes an enlarged tubular portion and a small diameter tubular portion configured to receive electrical wires. A first side of a peripheral wall of the inner sleeve protrudes from the enlarged tubular portion by a first distance. A second side of the peripheral wall of the inner sleeve protrudes from the enlarged tubular portion by a second distance. The second distance is greater than the first distance. A fixation locking hook protrudes from an edge outer surface of the first side. A movable locking hook protrudes from an edge outer face of the second side. The movable locking hook has an edge which is arranged below ends of adjacent side walls. An edge of the movable locking hook is arranged on approximately the same plane as an edge of the fixation locking hook. The fixation locking hook is configured enter and hook into the penetration hole on the car body panel before the movable locking hook.
The grommet may further include at least one stepped peripheral wall arranged between the first side and the second side. The grommet may also further include at least one tapered or inclined peripheral wall arranged between the first side and the second side. The grommet may further include at least one peripheral wall which is stepped. The grommet may further include at least one peripheral wall which is inclined or tapered.
The invention also provides for a method of installing the grommet into a penetration hole of a car body panel of an automobile wherein the method includes installing the wiring harness in the grommet and hooking the inner sleeve into the penetrating hole so that the enlarged tubular portion engages the car body panel.